The present invention relates to a process for producing printed circuits comprising a laminar support or board, on which is produced a plurality of electrically conductive tracks for connecting a plurality of electronic components. More particularly this invention relates to a novel technique for applying auxiliary conductive elements to the laminar support board, having the objective of increasing the conductivity of the tracks at specified points in the circuit, where the power components are located. The invention also relates to a printed circuit obtained by this novel process as well as to a loader of auxiliary conductive elements which is produced so as to be used with a process according to the invention.